


Don’t Push Yourself!

by themightyegg



Category: Love Live! - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyegg/pseuds/themightyegg
Summary: Ayumu wants to make sure her solo live goes off without a hitch, but she’s overworking herself.
Relationships: Konoe Kanata/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Don’t Push Yourself!

“One, two, three, four... One, two, three, four...”

‘I have to keep training. Pushing myself isn’t the best idea, but if it’s to get myself ready for that show... I absolutely cannot let even a second go to waste...’

Everyone had left, to go home. The training area was completely baron, except for the one girl talking to herself. She was wearing herself thin, having promised the rest of the group she’d handle the performance. It was for her own selfish reasons, but even the student council president had agreed this was for the best. So with everyone’s expectations up, Ayumu knew she’d have to work even harder than usual. 

“Why is this so difficult... With Yuu-chan and Karin-senpai around, I was confident I’d be able to do anything... But now...”

Thoughts continued to circulate through the mind of the second year. What if she failed? What if she should’ve just left it all to Kasumi? Kasumi was confident. So was Setsuna. And Ai. She could almost cry out of her own frustration. But she couldn’t just offer up the place now. Shioriko and Yuu would be sure to lose trust in her.

“...No, I have to keep trying. If I disappoint anybody, I’m going to be eternally upset. But... I guess I’ll have to do my best.”

Instead of an optimistic cheer, a sigh came from the girl’s lips. She was tired, frustrated, lonely. Why did she ask Yuu to let her stay a while longer? She was convinced her phone was blowing up with concerned notifications from all nine members.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mhm... Okay, I’ll go check on her. Please try to stay calm, Yuu-chan, okay~?”

Ding. The phone hung up. The usually sleepy third year had spent the past 10 minutes trying to calm down their usually composed leader. It wasn’t like Yuu to get like this, but according to her, Ayumu had been completely silent since closing. It had been a good few hours since then, as well.

“Haruka-chan, I have to head out for a bit~! If you need anything, you can ask me or Emma-chan, okay~?”

Kanata waited for the response from her younger sister, before she headed back out. She was in a more casual outfit, as she literally couldn’t be bothered changing. Just Kanata things, really. 

The walk to the school was a bit harder, due to the darkening skies, but it wasn’t too bad. It wasn’t like she was Karin—no chance Kanata would get truly lost. After a short walk though, she arrived at the school, quickly walking in.

“If Yuu-chan’s suspicions aren’t wrong, Ayumu-chan should be...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into the room, Kanata just chose to sit to the wayside. The other girl was so engrossed in her own training that her presence wasn’t even noticed. Kanata didn’t want to step in at the wrong time. Doing so could hurt instead of help. 

“O-one... two...”

At this point, Ayumu’s fear of disappointing people had caused her to overwork. She was messing up even basic steps, forgetting to stay hydrated and overall just tiring herself out. It was hard to watch. 

Kanata took the liberty to record everything she saw. She knew Yuu would appreciate knowing her friend’s struggles. 

‘...This is hard to watch. I can feel her struggle. But I have to wait until she gives in...’

What was likely just about 10 minutes felt closer to 10 hours of just constant failing, picking herself back up and yet another fail. Until eventually, the noises of footsteps just stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Instead of saying anything, Kanata walked to the girl, and wrapped her arms around her. She began to softly caress her back, to attempt calming her down.

“There, there, Ayumu-chan...~. You’re getting worked up...”

Feeling the sudden embrace was a surprise, to say the least. But none of this was wrong. Ayumu didn’t really know what to say in response. It had happened out of nowhere.

“Before you ask, I just got here. I haven’t been here too long, but everyone’s been worrying, you know...~?”

Since Ayumu wasn’t responding, Kanata decided to just move slowly, taking the girl towards where she’d been sitting. No resistance, thankfully enough. Just silent walking, until they were sitting together.

“Do you want to talk about what happened? I’d be a pretty terrible partner if I wasn’t here for you, fufu~”

Wanting to ease her into talking, Kanata decided to lighten up the mood a bit. So she shot a usual tired smile. She was tired, but being here was more important than anything else. 

“Well... I-I just...”

Being comforted right now was enough to cause the second year to begin to cry somewhat, as she expected to burden this alone. 

“I feel like I’m going to burden you all, Kanata-chan... E-everyone is counting on me, and yet... I-I can’t even do the simple steps properly. I managed to fail completely on my own. You... you saw me stumble down...”

The waterworks weren’t stopping, as she kept thinking about the upcoming performance. If she failed, it could doom the club.

“Ayumu-chan. You can do the simple steps and the harder ones, too. Just not right now. You’re tired, you’re sweating, you don’t even look like you want to be here, you know? Am I wrong on anything?”

Kanata basically forced the eye contact, as she got more serious. She wasn’t about to let this self deprecation continue. It hurt her, too.

“N-no... But...”

“But nothing. You’ve overworked. The least you deserve is a break, but you shouldn’t work on it any more today.”

The arms were wrapped back around Ayumu, softly rubbing her head.

“We’ll work on it with Karin-chan and the others tomorrow, okay? And not just you, I’ll practice alongside you, to help keep you motivated, okay~?”

Kanata didn’t mind making this offer, as doing things like this together were always more fun. She continued to smile at her. 

“Kanata-senpai... I-I’d... like that. I’m sorr-“

Before she could even finish her apology, Ayumu was interrupted.

“Nope. No sorry today~! You didn’t offend me at all, so I’m not gonna accept an apology~”

Kanata giggled, getting herself back up and pulling Ayumu up with her. 

“Now, we’re gonna go back to my place, and I’m gonna cuddle you until you fall asleep! Fufufu~”

Ayumu knew she didn’t have a choice more or less, and just laughed softly after hearing this. 

“Thank you, Kanata-senpai. I-I love you.”

“And I love you too, no matter what you say, okay~?”

Ayumu nodded, and softly grabbed onto her girlfriend’s hand, the two leaving Nijigasaki for the evening. She made sure to drop a message in the group chat, just to say everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this was at least passable, even if not great. At all.


End file.
